A Betrayal Already Forgiven Can Haunt Her Still
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness


Disclaimer: ElfQuest belongs to WaRP Graphics, Father Tree Press, and anyone else lucky enough to own copyrights to it.  
  
Dedication:  
This story goes to Kira, my little sister.  
  
A Betrayal Already Forgiven Can Haunt Her Still  
An Ebony's Weavings (Alternate Universe) Story  
A sequel to Forgiveness  
  
Aiyla's eyes came open slowly. She was aware of a warm pressure at her back and over her side. It took several minutes for her memory to kick in. When it did, she smiled gently. The night before had been spectacular. There had been a feeling of intimacy not present in her past relationship with him.  
  
Now, she gently turned in his arms, facing him. Her smile widened as she watched his eyes drift open slowly. And then he was awake, staring at her as he waited for her to speak. But Aiyla didn't want to break the spell just yet. Instead, she moved ever so slightly against him, feeling the silk of his skin touching hers. His grip tightened around her back, crushing her to him, and her smile became that of a temptress's.   
  
Rayek smiled, his lips touching hers for a single moment before heading down to her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair, drawing him closer to her as she felt the heat spread throughout her. And she knew that she belonged to Rayek, and that he belonged to her. No matter what they might say to the contrary, they loved each other too much to ever be happy apart.   
  
The phone shrilled an anxious good morning, and the lovers jumped, Rayek cursing roundly at Aiyla's fingers. She had pulled his hair. Aiyla also muttered a dark curse as she reached for the phone, taking a moment to look at the clock. At least the caller had waited until sunrise, she seethed.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was not happy. She only hoped that the caller noticed. Rayek chuckled slightly, despite his own frustration. Such had always been their life together.   
  
"Ummm, Aiyla? There's another elf on the phone, this one demanding to speak with you. What would you like me to do?"  
  
Aiyla sighed. But as her eyes met Rayek's, she had to admit that her last surprise had been a wonderful one. She fell quiet for perhaps a minute, then made up her mind. "Mark, you still there?" At his affirmative, she grinned at her lifemate. "Can you find out the name of the elf?"  
  
Mark put her on hold for a bit, then returned with an answer. "He says his name is Frost." Aiyla's eyes grew sad, and she allowed one tear to slip down her cheek. Rayek kissed it away, trying to show her his concern.   
  
"Give him this number." She hung up before Mark could ask anything about Frost. She didn't want to answer questions.  
  
She waited for the phone to ring, terrified of what Frost would say. She knew that his parents were dead, but she wondered what he would say all the same. And Rayek seemed to understand her fear. Aiyla shook her head slowly, remembering. Rayek would not be happy, she thought, to know that Frost was calling. And she could find no words to tell him. But she knew she had to, that he deserved at least that much consideration.  
  
"That was Mark. Apparently, one of us called him, asking to speak to me." Rayek smiled slightly, obviously thinking the same thing she had been minutes earlier. But Aiyla knew that she had to finish, so that Rayek could know everything. "It turned out that it was Frost calling Mark." Rayek's eyes lighted for a single instant, then darkened. He, too, remembered, better than she did.  
  
***  
  
Starsong had loved Frost from the first, even when Aiyla herself could barely deal with him. And Frost had responded to Starsong's love, until finally Frost's chief had spoken with him, had given him the choice of staying in his own tribe, or finding a place within Cutter's. Frost chose to find his own place in Cutter's tribe, and Starsong welcomed him into her life. Through her eyes, Skywise also saw someone good within Frost, and chose the same thing his lifemate had, to adopt Frost.  
  
That had changed Ebony's mind, and Starsong had changed Rayek's. The two of them were good friends, especially in the times when Rayek and Ebony were hard-pressed to find a civil word for each other. And that friendship communicated itself to Frost, who became friends with both of the lifemates, helping them to talk to each other.  
  
Ebony and Frost had kept in contact for a year after being sold into slavery. They comforted each other, but neither had known whether Skywise or Starsong were still alive. And that question had hurt them both. Eventually, they were separated, the humans realizing that friends weren't helpful. Ebony had never forgotten the white-haired cub, nor had she ever forgotten Skywise or Starsong.   
  
***  
  
The phone shrilled. Aiyla jumped, and Rayek smiled gently, placing a comforting hand on her arm. The heat was soothing, helping Aiyla to calm her chaotic thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" The voice was the same. She could not imagine that the rest of him was. He'd been a gangly youth when they had finally lost track of each other, barely old enough to have a lovemate.   
  
"This is Aiyla. Frost?" She heard a chuckle. Assuming that meant it was him on the other end of the phone, she continued. "What can I do for you?"  
  
She didn't actually pay attention to the rest of the conversation. She was too caught up in her memories, and in wondering what had become of him all this time. But fortunately he realised that she wasn't listening. "Aiyla!" The shout woke her, made her wonder what he had been saying. And Rayek was smiling at her ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. I'm sorry, Frost. It's just so early. And I had a rather . . . unusual night last night." At that, Rayek grinned widely, pretending to push Aiyla off of the bed. "Now, what were you saying?"  
  
From Frost's end of the phone, there was an audible sigh. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime for lunch. It would be a nice way to finally meet each other again, don't you think?" Aiyla's eyes opened in worry.  
  
"Umm, lunch? I don't think I can, Frost. I usually have meetings with my agent at lunch, or I work right through. And I'm on such a tight schedule for this particular novel that I just couldn't make an exception. I'm sorry. I have to go now. Now that I'm awake, I'd better get started on that story. Thanks for calling." Aiyla hung up the phone, her heart pounding in her chest. It reminded her of the humans' drums so long ago.  
  
"What was that about?" Rayek's voice chilled slightly, and Aiyla shrank back. She wasn't afraid of Rayek, but of what he would think. She didn't want to lose him again so very soon.  
  
"Frost wanted to have lunch sometime." Aiyla voice carried well in the silence of early morning. She saw Rayek's eyes harden, and he turned away. "I told him that I was too busy, if you care at all." She was speaking to his back, but she didn't care. After all this time, she didn't want to lose him again. She saw his shoulders droop slightly, as though he were relieved. She couldn't blame him, really. Remembering the time that he was, she knew why he suspected such intrigue . . . . .  
  
***  
  
Ebony had little time for anyone these days. She was busy hunting for all the pregnant elves, and watching over her cub, who was terribly sick. Raven had caught something from the humans, and for some reason, Leetah couldn't heal her. Although Raven was far from being a cub these days, Ebony still watched over her, careful not to put too much pressure on her to heal. Raven would be fine in her own time.   
  
But Frost was also interested in finding time to spend with Ebony, it seemed. He wasn't a cub any longer, but at the same time, he had much to learn. And he studied hunting under Ebony. It was as good an idea as any, since he tended not to respect authority as much as Strongbow would like. And Ebony could handle him. That was good, at least. But there was something wrong under everything. There was a feeling that wouldn't be completely noticed. Just vaguely noticed, and then ignored again because it couldn't be understood.  
  
***  
  
Aiyla shook her head, sighing as she moved out of the bed. A glance thrown back over her shoulder told her that Rayek was not interested in her movements anymore. He seemed lost in his own memories, and she couldn't blame him. But she was no longer hungry for breakfast, and she didn't want to work. She tried to think of something to do, but could think of nothing that would be good. Finally, she went to the study, sitting in front of her computer with a sigh. Her deadline was coming up, and perhaps Rayek would still help with this story.  
  
She heard Rayek approach about half an hour later. She was still staring at a blank screen, trying to come up with some inspiration, and she knew by the sound of his footsteps that he was coming to apologize for his reaction to Frost's call. As much as he ever apologized. And she would accept it. As much as she ever accepted it.  
  
"Aiyla? I guess I'm a bit paranoid, aren't I?"  
  
Aiyla bit off her first comment before it left her mouth. No need to antagonize him any more this morning, she thought wryly. "It's understandable, Rayek, after what happened. But it's the past, remember. And even if Frost wants it to be the present, I don't. For now, I'm happy with you. Please remember that." She could say it because she wasn't looking at him. Any other time, it was too difficult. It had always been so. Those amber eyes stared straight into her soul, guided by her Name, and she could do nothing to stop them. He was the only one who held such an understanding of her. Even Skywise and Starsong, even Cutter had not had such an understanding. She felt his lips on the back of her neck, and then he was gone, and she was satisfied for the moment.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, she looked up at the computer screen, surprised by how much she had written. Rayek had left for the day, saying that he was going to return that evening. As she looked at the clock, she realised that his return would be in about half an hour. And she wondered what had brought her out of her thoughts. Then she heard it. The doorbell chimed a second time, and she raced to answer it. She didn't even look through the peekhole, she was so anxious to get it.  
  
Aiyla threw open the door to see Frost standing in front of her. He had matured. There was a look in his eyes of wisdom and experience. His hair, always white, now seemed to reflect his age. Aiyla couldn't explain just what else was different, but there was something about him. She started to speak, but got no words out before he had pulled her into an embrace.  
  
Aiyla was overcome with shock, and thus didn't protest at first, when his lips met hers. They were warm, a little salty, and she closed her eyes, remembering another time that she had been kissed by him. And then she heard what she had never wanted to hear. Pounding. Opening her eyes, she looked behind Frost and saw Rayek's retreating back. And she knew that it had happened again.  
  
The once-huntress gathered her strength, drawing back her fist and slamming it into Frost's stomach. There was a slight "oof" and he stepped back, his brows drawing together angrily. "I thought to get a greeting, not abuse."  
  
Aiyla's legendary temper hit the roof at that. "And I didn't expect to be assaulted by a fellow tribemember, even if he *is* a cub not in control of his body!" Her fist came up, heading for his face, but he blocked it. Which was good for her. What he hadn't noticed was her leg headed between his. It connected with an audible thump, and Frost gasped, barely managing to remain on his feet. "You may be my sister's cub, but you have no right to come here. Is that understood? You cost me my lifemate once. You won't again. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
She shoved past him, running after Rayek's now-invisible form. It was going to take a miracle for her to catch him. And she didn't know how many more miracles she had in her.  
  
***  
  
He stopped, not really tired. He was just sick of running. Why had it happened? Why had he allowed it to happen rather than challenging the pup? She was his lifemate. He owned her soul, and he had always taken care of it. Why couldn't she do the same? Why couldn't she keep his soul safe, as he tried to do with hers?  
  
Rayek was not really angry anymore. He just was tired of this. He was tired of knowing that she didn't value what they had. He stared out at the view around him, not really seeing it. Instead, he saw her face, the way she looked to him. He remembered the way she looked the night before the War.   
  
***  
  
The pain from the Recognition was driving him up the wall. He couldn't remember the last time he had been without pain, and he knew that she was feeling the same. But it was made more unbearable by the spectacle around him. Everyone was celebrating life, and each elf was with their loved one. Kahvi had approached him, but he had turned her away, not interested.   
  
And then he saw her. Her black hair seemed to glow in the firelight. And within her eyes, he saw the pain he was feeling. She stepped up to him, saying nothing. But he didn't need words. He knew what she was feeling, for he was feeling it too. He held out his hand to her, welcoming her to him. Her skin felt soft against his fingers, and the leathers she wore seemed to chafe. He was anxious to get rid of the clothing, and he knew that she would help him. He touched the tie to her shirt, and she nodded.   
  
***  
  
Hours later, they awoke. Many of the other elves were still sleeping, and some few were talking quietly. But for the most part, the loudest noise was the dying crackles of the fire. Rayek was the first one awake, and he marvelled at the woman in his arms. He had shared many matings with Leetah and Kahvi, but nothing had prepared him for this night. And then he realized something. He was going to lose her. Tomorrow morning they were going to war, and she was not staying behind. She was going to go into battle with the rest of them, right beside Cutter.   
  
A tear slid down his cheek, quickly wiped away before anyone saw. And he swore to himself that no matter what, he would do everything within his power to keep her safe. He saw one eye open, and he touched her face, tracing her cheek gently. "Rayek, I don't know . . . ." He shushed her gently, knowing that neither one of them could really say what they felt. It was too new, and too surprising. After all, he loved a barbarian. And he kissed her once more.  
  
***  
  
"Rayek?" Aiyla stood before him, a pained look on her face. He started to turn away, then remembered what good that did him. If he wanted to help her, to help both of them, then he had to listen to her.  
  
"What is it, Shadowwalker?" His tone wasn't exactly thrilled but he knew that she didn't expect the impossible from him.   
  
"I know you saw Frost. I just wish there was something I could say."  
  
Rayek was silent for a long time. He thought about everything that had happened. He thought about how she always ran to him if she truly needed someone. He thought about everything they had ever done, about their cub, and about her Name. And he knew what he needed to know.  
  
"You came here, instead of staying there. That says enough." Rayek turned toward her, brushing her cheek with his hand, much as he had done that first morning. Tears welled up in Aiyla's eyes, and she stepped forward quickly, giving him no chance to back away.  
  
"You're wrong. It doesn't say anything. Nothing has changed. It never does. We always fight. It doesn't even matter what it's about. We just fight until there's nothing left for us to build on. I don't know what we can do about it, but I'm willing to try if you are." She stared at Rayek, wondering what he would say. It scared her, knowing that he could hurt her so badly. But what scared her even more was the fact that he had always known her so well.  
  
Rayek's smile, slow as it was, reassured her of everything. He said nothing, only nodding, but that was all that was needed. Aiyla launched herself at him, and he caught her in his arms, holding her desperately close to him. It scared Rayek to think how close he had come to giving up on her completely. There was a long silent moment, and when it was finished, Aiyla cleared her throat.  
  
"Rayek, you're my lifemate. No matter what else happens, that will always be true." The words seemed almost trite in the face of their emotions, but she said them anyway. And Rayek nodded, agreeing to that.  
  
***  
  
When the two lifemates arrived back at the apartment, they got a surprise. Not only was Frost standing there, but there was one other there, as well. Aiyla's eyes widened, and she stood there, as still as a mouse waiting for a owl to strike. But it was the other who moved first. He spoke.  
  
"Rayek, Ebony." The other's curly brown hair, dark skin tone, and short stature had brought a wary smile to both pairs of lips.  
  
Rayek's reply surprised Frost. "Sunset. We've missed you." Noticing that Aiyla was doing nothing, Rayek continued. "Her name is Shadowwalker now. Aiyla in human."   
  
Frost stared at the three for a long moment, then realized that he was not wanted or needed here. He cleared his throat, moving away without a word said. Rayek's eyes followed him, and the dark elf smiled gently at the young one. Frost nodded once, then left, knowing that he was lucky to still be able to walk.  
  
Aiyla finally moved, going to the doorway Frost had vacated. Her hands shook as she tried to make the key work, and she finally felt the key being taken from her. She looked down, and saw dark hands slipping the key into the lock, and then turning the key. The hands were holding the key, but the arms were holding her, and she sucked in a long breath. She turned in the arms, and saw Sunset's eyes staring at her. A shaky smile came to her lips, and she tried to speak. But she couldn't. Not yet. She tried to lean back on the door, and nearly landed on her backside.   
  
"I opened the door." Sunset's quiet words made her laugh, and she walked slowly inside. Rayek and Sunset followed her, talking quietly. She couldn't completely understand them, but she didn't need to. Their family was complete again. She opened her mouth, and found herself able to talk.  
  
"I've missed you, lifemate. We both have." Sunset smiled a gentle smile, touching Aiyla's lips with his finger. And then she was in his arms, and Rayek's arms were around both of them.  
  
"I knew that Sunchaser had made it, but I wasn't sure about you, Sunset." Sunset smiled at Rayek's grin.  
  
"Of course Sunchaser made it. How could he not, when he had all of us as parents?" Sunset grinned a soft smile. "And I knew that I had to live, too. After all, I had to make sure that Shadowwalker didn't kill you when you finally found her again. And that wouldn't be very easy if I was dead, now would it?"  
  
Aiyla's breath came out in a shaky laugh. "Always the peacekeeper, right Sunset?" Sunset nodded with a grin, kissing Aiyla's forehead. And the hug tightened.  
  
"My friends and family. I've missed you for so long, so much. Thank you."   
  
Rayek and Aiyla laughed, poking Sunset in the ribs. "You've missed us? What about us missing you?" Sunset grinned softly, happy for the first time in two hundred years. "You *are* moving in here, you know. Both of you. Thank goodness I decided to go with a king-size bed."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Aiyla awoke feeling very warm. And as she looked down the length of the bed, she couldn't tell where one person's arms and legs ended, and another's begun. And she heard two deep voices welcoming her awake. "Did either of you get sleep last night?"   
  
Sunset smiled. "I think so. Rayek?" Aiyla could feel Rayek nod. "Well then, we both got some sleep. But it was more fun watching you. You looked like a cat, all soft curves and contented grins."  
  
Aiyla's blush made them all laugh. "It's good to be here with both of you. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to he with both of you."  
  
"We didn't have very long together, you know. The humans came too soon for any of our taste."   
  
"But that's over, now. And Rayek and I have made up without you around." Aiyla's impish grin made Sunset laugh, and he pushed her gently, landing Rayek on the floor. This resulted in a pillow fight that lasted all morning, and when it was finally over, the three of them lay back on the bed, sweating and laughing. And they held each other close, happy and knowing that they were together once more, and that nothing would part them again.  
  



End file.
